Zombie Talks
by Esum Amla
Summary: Akimichi Choji witnesses many things during the Fourth Shinobi War that will stay with him for the rest of his life; a conversation between brothers being one of them. Rated for language and a little gore. Happy Halloween!


A/N: Happy Belated Halloween! In honor of my favorite holiday I wanted to post this story. I'm a day late due to traveling and school work but overall I'm happy with the final product. I haven't watch Naruto in ages so I apologize for any inconsistencies. Reviews are welcome. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do this for fun, not money. The characters are not mine.

Beta: No beta reader so I apologize in advance for errors. I really need to get one of those…

Zombie Talks

By Esum Amla

Akimichi Choji witnessed many things during the Fourth Shinobi War that would stay with him for the rest of his life. He will never forget the agony of facing his own sensei as the enemy; despite the circumstances it would always feel like the worst kind of betrayal and he despise—_God__help__him,__he__had__never__hated__another__human__being__with__such__vehemence!_-Yakushi Kabuto for making such a thing possible. He will never forget the soul deep fatigue of his body and the heaviness of his heart, for he had witnessed the fall of many of his comrades and he could not mourn them. He was like a machine, killing and then moving on, passing an impassive glance to the dead comrade at his feet who was moments before covering his back, because there was only room in his mind and heart for survival. Now, in this lull between insanity and madness, he hoped that it all had a purpose; that they were doing the right thing.

Because, at this moment, he had to believe that the horror of knowing what death felt like in his hands was worth something. In his colossal fist he held the reanimated corpse of Hyuga Hizashi, could feel the body struggling to escape despite being crushed by his strength. Choji could feel the broken bones and sinew shift about disjointedly and for the most part he was able to detach his mind from the sickening sensation.

But when he felt a humerus break through the cold, clammy skin, his chakra wavered and he nearly gagged.

What made it even more disconcerting was the lack of distress from the man held captive. The body struggled yet the face remained blank and indifferent to the struggle. At a cognitive level, he knew the reanimated had no control over their bodies but he couldn't help but empathize, especially when he felt blood and god-knows-what-else oozing between his fingers.

"Are you in pain?" Hyuga Hiashi asked.

Choji started, so caught up in his own revulsion that he forgot the man was standing next to his hand waiting for the Sealing Team. His delay in responding spared him the embarrassment of realizing the Clan leader was not speaking to him but to his dead brother.

"No," Hizashi replied simply in a raspy voice, his face void of emotion.

"Don't lie," Hiashi scolded quietly.

"I'm not, I swear! I'm just tired…and pissed. The dead do not like being woken up, you know."

"I imagine so," Hiashi said vaguely looking out over the distance. He looked uncomfortable and Choji couldn't blame him. Talking to the dead had to be awkward at best.

"What about you, Hiashi? You're wounded."

The clan leader was holding his side tightly and his face was creased with pain but he still carried the typical aloof, aristocratic manner, as though the wound was more inconvenient than life threatening. "The medics will arrive shortly. You need not worry."

"I can't help but worry. That was my job, remember? Old habits die hard."

It was difficult to tell if he was joking and Choji wondered briefly if Hyugas were even capable of expressing humor based on what little he knew of Neji and Hinata. From his angle, he could see Lord Hiashi cut a glance in his brother's direction but offered nothing in way of response.

"This must be strange for you," Hizashi said finally after a prolonged silence.

"It is what it is," Hiashi answered steadily.

"…How is he?"

Choji watched as Lord Hiashi gave a long look at his dead brother as though debating something in his mind. His lips thinned slightly before he answered. "Neji is well, last I checked. He is leading the Hyugas on the frontline."

"So he is a shinobi…and a leader," Hizashi sounded prideful even through the death and decay in his voice.

"A jounin," Hiashi added, crossing his arms.

"A jounin! B-But he's only—"

"Sixteen," Hiashi finished and it reminded Choji bizarrely of the saying about twins reading each other's minds and speaking each other's thoughts. He almost chuckled but restrained the urge, fearful of interrupting the private conversation.

"That's younger than when I made jounin," the dead man said wistfully. "I knew…he would be something special." His head lolled forward suddenly and Choji's eyes widened with alarm as he felt the body momentarily give up the struggle. Lord Hiashi looked at his brother with open concern.

"Hizashi?"

"What about little Hina?" Hizashi asked with great effort, "…you said Neji was leading…does that mean…"

"Hinata is very strong," Hiashi said evenly, reassuring his brother, "but she was not ready to lead."

"She will be one day, Hiashi."

The lord looked at his brother with a bemused expression. "She is too gentle."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"In our world…yes…you, of all people, should know this."

"I'm…not so sure anymore."

Hiashi sighed but otherwise said nothing as he shook his head. To Choji, he looked tired underneath his stoic expression.

"What is Neji like?" Hizashi asked, changing the subject. "He doesn't have a temper like me, I hope?"

"He is very composed for his age," Hiashi answered evenly. "I believe I have heard his comrades say he needs to…'lighten up.'"

Hizashi laughed.

Hiashi sighed and closed his eyes. "My youngest daughter inherited your temper."

"Youngest?"

Hiashi nodded. "Her name is Hanabi and she reminds me of you more than any of our children."

"Ah," Hizashi chuckled, "that would explain the gray hairs then."

"Hmph."

"Tell me more about Neji."

"Like what?"

"You know. What are his favorite things to do? What does he like to eat? Things like that."

Hiashi shifted his eyes thoughtfully. "Well—"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"H-How am I suppose to know that!"

"You're his uncle. You're _suppose_ to know things like that. At least tell me that you gave him the sex talk. God knows that I love him but we don't need him repeating my mistake."

Hiashi was not the only one blushing. Choji could feel his face burning hot. He was at once fascinated and wanting to be somewhere else.

"I assure you Neji has much more self restraint," Hiashi replied coolly.

"Very funny but you didn't, did you?"

Hiashi huffed and looked away, annoyed. "I'm certain his sensei discussed those matters with him," he replied dismissively.

"Oh yeah? Who's his sensei then?"

A realization suddenly came over Hiashi's face and he shifted his eyes at his brother nervously before looking away. "Maito Gai," he muttered oh so quietly.

But Hizashi heard him! "ARE YOU SHITTIN' ME!"

"Hizashi, calm down! Your face looks like it going to—"

"Shut up!" he shouted with surprising force considering that his jaw appeared to have unhinged slightly. "Gai! Gai is my son's sensai! He's not making my son wear those god awful spandex, is he? Because I told that idiot I would—"

"Nothing of the sort, I assure you. Now please. Calm down, Hizashi!"

The undead Hyuga did not argue and Choji relaxed some of the tension that instinctually caused him to grip his fist tighter around the decaying body. Things were getting really messy and the body was struggling with renewed energy. It didn't seem possible. It boggled Choji's mind and flipped his stomach. He sank to one knee wearily.

"Akimichi, are you alright?"

Choji looked at the clan leader as his chakra continued to waver. "I don't think I can hold him for much longer."

Lord Hiashi nodded. "The Sealing Team will arrive shortly. Just bear with it just a little longer."

Choji nodded. It wasn't as though he had much of a choice. Hizashi was difficult to catch. He wasn't interested in going through that again.

"Forgive me, brother," Hizashi said quietly. "I haven't been able to regain control. I've…been trying but…I just can't."

"It is alright, Hizashi," Hiashi said reassuringly. "The Sealing Team will help us."

"If I break free, do not let me make hand seals," Hizashi warned and his voice suddenly sounded labored. "And if I do, just…run. It's a…kinjutsu."

Choji felt his blood run cold. If it really was a kinjutsu, running was not going to make any difference.

Hiashi was staring at his brother incredulously. "That's impossible. Branch members cannot learn those techniques. The Curse Seal would ha—"

"I learned one," Hizashi interrupted with a strained voice. The body was now shaking violently and Choji struggled to keep his hold. "Please, believe me, brother," Hizashi pleaded. "I'll use it if I break free."

"He's building up chakra!" Choji exclaimed in alarm.

"Damn it!" Hiashi activated his Byakugan and clearly did not like what he saw. "Where the hell is the Sealing Team!"

"Here!" shouted a woman from behind, followed by four shinobi. Each carried large scrolls on their backs.

"He's amassing chakra for a kinjutsu!" Hiashi explained quickly.

The woman nodded as she and her team took their positions around the body, unrolling their scrolls and making quick hand seals. She looked sharply at Choji as black chakra began to wipe around them. "Let go of him at my command!"

"Gladly!" Choji called over the sudden noise and chaos.

"Now!"

He let go and between the seal and the large chakra pulse, the combined forces threw everyone back turbulently. But the seal did its job. Choji looked up just in time to watch the body of Hyuga Hizashi fall gracelessly to the ground like a broken marionette as the ominous chakra dissipated.

He saw Hiashi clutching his side painfully from his place on the ground. His face was pale and bloody with agony. It didn't stop him, however, from slowly crawling his way towards his brother.

"My lord, please be careful," Choji heard the woman of the Sealing Team warn. "The seal is not yet complete. We cannot disturb the scrolls."

"Understood," the lord said as he stopped short of the scrolls, looking intently at his brother's face.

"Sir, we need to get you to the medics."

"I will stay with him until the seal is complete," and underneath the pain, blood and filth, Hiashi spoke like a lord who would not be argued with.

The Sealing Team member looked on helplessly but said nothing more.

"I'm sorry, Hiashi," the undead Hyuga said with a broken voice. His eyes were dim but he looked at Hiashi with devastatingly emotional eyes.

Hiashi said nothing for a moment before he replied softly. "You learned the kinjutsu to use against the clan."

Choji's eyes widened as he inhaled sharply. To imagine such a thing coming to pass again in their village…

Hizashi's face remained blank but the regret and remorse was clear in his voice. "I…was so…angry and I just wanted someone else to hurt. I wanted…the Main House to hurt."

Hiashi lowered his gaze. "Why didn't you use it?"

"You're my brother. I couldn't do that to you. And then…Neji came along and I thought…had hoped…the clan could change. That things would…be different for him."

"The clan is changing," the lord confessed quietly, "I believe our children will be instruments in that change coming to pass. I wish you were here to see it."

Hizashi's eyes became vacant as the seal neared completion. "Don't tell Neji," he begged in a faint voice.

Hiashi nodded. "I won't. Don't worry."

Hizashi's lips moved but no sound came out as the eyes became void. Slowly, the body began to sink back into the earth.

"Rest in peace, brother," Hiashi said quietly as the body was completely submerged.

"Sir, we really need to get you to the medics," the woman of the Sealing Team said urgently.

"Of course."

But he needed assistance to rise and walk. Two members of the Sealing Team were on each side of him as they made their way towards the medical tents. Choji had only managed to make it to one knee before another member of the team came to assist him.

Hiashi stopped and looked intently at him. Choji swallowed nervously with intimidation.

"What is your name?"

"Uh, Akimichi Choji, sir."

"I thank you for your assistance, Akimichi Choji. I am in your debt."

Choji's eyes widened at that.

The Hyuga Lord nodded his head politely before allowing the Sealing Team to assist him to the medical tents.

"Now that's something you don't hear every day," said the older shinobi helping Choji. "You did alright, kid."

Choji looked from the shinobi to Hyuga Hiashi walking ahead of him and decided then that he would very much like to survive if only to see this transformation of the Hyuga Clan; the hope that Hyuga Hizashi died to protect.

That, among other things, would make this fight worth it.

- The End -


End file.
